ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kami's Lookout (Past)
The Lookout where Kami and Mr Popo resides, this is connected to Korins tower with the Nyoi-bo staff and is the seat to which Kami watches over earth. But something is different this time, a dark presence looms over the lookout as a sinister force seeks to overthrow Kami. The return of King Piccolo Trunks is stood in docking station of the time nest preparing some time machines, he appears to be discussing things with Percel another time patroller. To the side of the ships is a time scroll that appears to be distorting and glitching "Ok so you're sure this isn't interference and its just an anomoly right? Percel nods "Ok then i will send some new patrollers to neutralise the threat." Luciela was rather disinterested by her surroundings and just awaited to depart, nothing more. Akashi appeared in time nest, looking around with a sigh "I got a feeling this would be tiring adventure", he spoke to himself. A vien pops up on Trunks forehead "''sometimes these guys tire me no end urgh i'll just roll with it" ''Trunks unravels the time scroll "Good you are both here, this is the incident of Piccolo Daimou or King Piccolo. A namekian calling themselves a demon who threated to destroy the world until he was thwarted by Son Goku" the scroll shows the battle with piccolo as it was supposed to go "this universe however diverged and things ran a little differently" The scene shows the final battle goku's limbs are damaged all that is mobile is his right arm which fires a kamehameha to propel himself skywards only to be shot between the eyes by a concetrated ki beam killing him instantly. "we are sending you to before that, you need to defeat piccolo there and put the timeline on its correct course use the ships to take you to your destination i will return you when the timeline is corrected." "What is a namekian? And why is he calling himself a demon? Pah! Insulting! I'll tear his head off." Luciela responds. "Wouldn't Goku and others noticing us put a significant change on the history entirely?", Akashi questioned. "you will be fighting him and removing him from that time allowing me to correct the flow of time and remove the anomolous result from timeline. As long as you defeat Piccolo it will be fine" Trunks pushes a button on the time machines opening them "well good luck" Luciela simply went into the machine and i suppose it then activated and transported her through time, she just sort of apoeared on Kami's lookoit suddenly and looked around. "Ah. That will be easy then", Akashi stated before walking into his time machine, sitting uncomfortably before being teleported back in time to Kami's Lookout "I forgot to ask him.... where is Piccolo", he thought to himself "Eh, won't be hard to pick powerlevels" In the centre of the lookout is stood a very tall Namekian clad in Namekian fighting gear with the Kanji for demon in a circle on his chest. He is holding the Mafuba a very powerful sealing item and it magic appears to be active it would be safe to assume Kami is sealed in there. "What is this? More interlopers seeking to face me? Well you fools are welcome to try and face the great demon Piccolo Diamou" he laughs self assuredly as a dark aura radiates over him" "You call yourself a demon? How rude to say that to the face to an actual demon queen, i'll have to teach you some manners you glorified slug!" Luciela responds and summons her claw, waving it into the air seemingly before suddenly having Piccolo be smashed back and hopefully into the ground really hard. Being uninterested in fighting the demon, Akashi slacked off to float in the air, casually taking out his book, ignoring the fight and reading the book "Don't you wanna aid her?", said his Zone counterpart "Nah, she can handle it no problem. I'll watch out to prevent interruption. Honestly, I'm not interested to fight such a weakling let alone double teaming it." piccolo hits the ground but dissapears standing again dusting himself off "not bad, you at least seem capable of some strength. A shame you aren't nearly at my league demon" He smacks Luciela out of the way and grabs Akashi's leg slamming him into the ground "if you wish to die by all means continue to ignore me" Luciela is smacked out of the way, only briefly before promptly reappearing and clawing at thin air once before a spectral claw of frostflame presents itself in front of piccolo and swipes at him in an attempt to seriously injure him. As soon as Piccolo grabs his leg, Akashi would put his other leg on his hand, to roundhouse kick him at the back of his head, sending him flying to hit the rock "Ow, that ticked, ugly green man", he said "I'm feeling ill, can I not participate", he asked with an uninterested look on his face. Piccolo envelops his arm in ki counteracting the spectral claw bu preventing it from cutting him, he flicks Akashi's forehead "If you do not wish to fight you could just die instead. I have just conquered god so i'm feeling generous i could kill you quickly and be done with this farce" "So be it then." Luciela's face turns very very evil all the sudden. "I'll show you what a true seat of power commands!" She shouts before powering up her claw gleaming in frostflame all of the sudden before gaining a small cyan glow. She entered a battle stance right after. "Cut me some slack, bastard", Akashi said dematerializing the book "I see the old namekian got some ego issues. It would be fun if Zucana was here, but oh, well" he said as red aura surrounded him "As a fellow Saiyan, I'd be pleased to put you down", he said as his body eventually turns into tiny papers which soon forms right infront of Piccolo, punching his forehead in return "Dance for me, Namekian", he said as he fired a Kii wave at his antennas in an attempt to burn them for humiliation. Piccolo concentrats his Ki bouncing Akashis Ki wave "it appears you do not accept my mercy, if thats the case it appears i will conquer both god a demon and a fool this day" He lowers himself crossing his arms over his chest with his claws out "lets hope you fools offer a challenge. To dethrone a demon Piccolo Daimou * Health: 556,463/ 650,000 * Speed: 220 (290) * Strength: 180 (250) * Stamina: unlimited * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Effects: inner focus, kaiokosen, namekian aura (30% more ki damage) * Equipment: namekian claws count as dual swords. * Blast 1: incapacitate * Blast 1: Soumasen * Blast 2: Makosen * Blast 2: Masenko * Ultimate: Grand makosen Katsumi Akashi *Health: 504,200/551,000 *Speed: 174 (246.2) (319 with Saiyan Pride) *Strength: 155 (156) (202 with Saiyan Pride) *Stamina: 340/500 *Blast Gauge: 0/5 *Effects: 25% Ki Damage *Equipment: 2 Swords, Ki Gloves, Streamline Combat Armor *Abilities: Saiyan Pride *Blast 1: Afterimage *Blast 1: Solar Flare *Blast 2: Meteor Strike *Blast 2: Blaster Shell *Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit *Signature: Zone Queen Luciela *Health: 347,000/400,000 *Speed: 178 (231,4) *Strength: 180 (225 Ki/Physical) *Stamina: 357/500 *Blast Gauge: 0/5 *Effects: Ice-Jin Fullbreed Bonus (25%+ Ki damage), 100% Power (Inactive), Third Form Active *Equipment: Streamlined Combat Clothing (30%+ Speed), Combat Gloves (25%+ Physical Damage), Ki Claws (Dual Swords) *Signature Transformation: The Clawed Gauntlet Inactive *Signature Attack: Ruinous Impact *Blast 1: Afterimage *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 2: Prey Chaser *Blast 2: Psycic Move *Ultimate: Supernova Fight the demon * Turn order Piccolo, Akashi, Luciela * Piccolo watches his two adversaries before him, he smirks while sizing them up "I think the fool claiming to be queen will be my first target. He rushes her with swift blows from his claws keeping minimal movment between his strikes to maximise accuracy (10 strikes 5 hit 18,000) * Akashi would form himself right in front of Piccolo, again before staring at him coldly in eyes "This wouldn't have happened", he says punching him in the gut "If you weren't to tempt me. You shouldn't have done that; you triggered a lot of buttons, prepare to be dethroned", he said coldly as his hair shifted upwards right on the spot before turning golden. His red aura also changes colours into that of golden one as he releases a massive shockwave, blowing the parts of Kami Lookout away, but reverts back as it was too early . He would twist his fist in his gut. He would fire a ki wave to push him away a bit, before instantaneously materializing two of his swords on the spot to dice him 9 at lightning speed. "Looks like I need to wait a bit more before being able to use that transformation. Been a while since I did that". (9 dual sword strikes 5 hit 1 punch miss 15,500 * Luciela appears behind Piccolo after he was blown away before smashing him several times really really quickly and then powering up a bit. (8 Dual Sword Slashes 5 hit 16,300) * Piccolo laughs "fools dethrone me? I am the demon king and my reign shall be eternal" He fires a concusive wave at akashi sending him flying backwards before grabbing his leg pulling him back running his claws up in in one big slash (10 dual sword strikes 8 hit 28,800 * "Oh Deary. You to love to dream a lot, huh, green man?", he said as he blocked his claw "Perhaps I show you why you shouldn't mock Saiyan", he said as he tossed his hand aside, before shoving his palm at his face, and kicking his both leg so he falls face first. He'd then float above him while his palm is grabbing his face as he charged his skull to the other end of the Kami's lookout "Gee, now your face looks real messed up. Is that how a demon 'king' looks like? Dispicable", Punch/Kick 3 hit 5812 * Luciela consumes 1 blast guage in order to enter second form, increasing her power. I Luciela flares up for a bit as she powers up and her horns change form ever so slightly, she then flash-steps and proceeds to grab Piccolo by the head out of nowhere and throw him down from the lookout into the sky, before then quickly speeding up to him and attempting a speed-blitz of clawings at him. (9 dual sword slashes, second form 4 hit 16,480) * Piccolo appears in front of Luciela in a prime position to strike her "You are not worth my time, begone weakling you disgrace the demon lineage" he appears behind Akashi he flicks his claw down and a huge streak like slash descends down his back (10 claw strikes 5 hit 18,000 * Akashi stops him midway but a huge nerve pops up in his head "Oh, that was a huge mistake", he said still grabbing his claw as his hair shifts upwards again, his aura turns yellow as he releases another shockwave, destroying bits of lookout yet again "I'll turn you into nice food for wolves", he said as electricity sparkled around him (Super Saiyan + Saiyan Pride). He used his dual swords to dice around him instantaneously before charging a massive Ki ball at him (5 Dual Sword Slashes 3 hit + 5 Ki blasts 2 hit 22,220) * Luciela reverses her transformation before powering up to an even more powerful state (third form) and proceeds to charge at Piccolo and attempts to impale him through the stomach with her claw, then pull it out and quickly flash-rend him across the chest with her claws. (6 Dual Sword Slashes + Transformation 3 hit 17,325) * "such an undignified form. and you call yourself a demon?" He enters his tribal and village namekian forms his aura becoming more prominent he appears behind Luciela "you need to learn your place lets start with at my feet" Piccolo elbow drops her into the ground then slices her repeatedly (9 claw strikes 7 hit